Drina
by ordermask
Summary: This a little short, about the Vampire who created the three leaders, she is tired of her immortality, and wants it to end. Will her children let her go.


**Hey there ordermask here, I love Twilight, like in love. Ha ha ok overeating sorry I'm a little hipped up on chocolate covered strawberries yummy goodness. Ok this might be a little short, story depends on what you guys want.**

I wanted this to end; I wanted my pathetic existence to end. I roamed this earth for a few thousand years, and I've had enough. I had seen and experienced to much, I was there when the earth was new, and just forming, I knew too much, I've seen to much. I was walking around, when humans where dragging there knuckles on the mud, when they were just learning speech. I've seen the way the world was created, I know the true story, of the humans.

I was there when the world was dark, and our kind struggled with our hunger; some would destroy each other, out of there animalistic hunger. I was there when creatures like us roamed free in front of the humans, and cattle them like cows. I was there when we roamed free, I was there when times where filled with blood, and war. I remember it being so dark, and the screams, oh the screams. I lived centuries filled with blood, torture I could still the screams of the breathers.

I'm an Ancient Vampire.

It was raining when I arrived on the outskirts of the small town of Forks, I just left Italy, they had denied my request. I knew they would, they were my beautiful children, and they would have never destroyed me. I watched as my Aro fell to his knees when I begged him, and Marcus oh my dear Marcus my dear boy. How I could hurt him, with the loss of his Didyme, and what is to happen to me. Caius was stoic as usual but, his eyes held it all. They knew where I would go next, and they would not be too hard behind me, with their guard.

I could smell those wretched wolves from miles away, they where watching me, making sure I didn't kill any humans on there land. But I was not here to feed, I was here for one purpose and one purpose only.

To see Carlisle.

I Actually had met him with my dear children in Voutiri, he had stayed there for over a few decades, he was still newborn, he was a good companion and a dear friend. He was appalled to hear how old I was, like he wanted to study me, but it was forbidden in the laws of our world to ask an ancient of the old world. We separated in the early 1900's when he started his little family, I had met his wife Esme briefly sweet women, and she completed him. I had never the others, but Carlisle writes to me about them, as if they where his own children, he loves them ever so dearly.

When I reached their home, nobody was home, but I decided to let myself in, It was storming out so assumed they were playing baseball. It was one of his favorite things to do with his family, he wrote about it frequently.

There home was just as beautiful as I pictures he sent me, I didn't venture upstairs knowing that it was there bedrooms. Pictures hung all over the walls, of different points in time. I was surprised to see one of me, it was taken before I left Carlisle, I was sitting in a chair, actually smiling, I can't remember the last time I did that.

"What are you doing in our home?" Came a female growl from behind me, I turned to see a blonde goddess, this must be Rosalie Carlisle wrote so much about. She was tall for a female, but not to tall, she had long legs, with flowing gold locks.

"You must be Rosalie" I stated looking back at the picture, she crouched down in defense

She snarled at me, "Rosalie!" There was my sweet boy, he appeared behind her placing a hand onto her shoulder, he whispered for her to stop and she did, but she didn't keep her eyes off me, as more of his children appeared behind her.

"Hello Carlisle" My voice was soft, and void of emotion,

Esme appeared right in front of me wrapping me into a warm embrace even for a vampire, even though I was a few thousand years her senior, she still acted as if she was my mother. I looked down at her and smiled, but it wasn't an earnest smile and I knew she could tell there was something wrong, Carlisle hadn't even moved.

"Good to see you Esme" I kissed her on the cheek, she patted me on the cheek as I walked over to Carlisle.

"My son" I breathed, his children stilled "Your family has grown since the last time I had seen you" I looked into his topaz eyes, he was reading me he knew there was something off about me.

Suddenly there was a prodding and itching in my subconscious, I looked over to see the youngest one with copper hair with a furrowed brow, the mind reader Edward.

"Hello little one" I hissed "Not nice to read others thoughts" I tapped at my forehead, he snarled at me.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle snapped

I laughed and looked at his other children appalled to see the always compose Carlisle actually raise his voice. If they had only new Carlisle in his New born days, it was a sight let me tell you. His other children were just as beautiful, a big burly man with dimples had his arms wrapped around the blond goddess. And a little inky haired Pixie girl, was held tight by a honey blonde man with crescent shapes scars covering his whole body, probably in the southern wars I assume. Most ancients had scars like that, well most ancients like me,

"Would you like to sit down Drina" he pointed to the couch where his children sat

I shook my head "This isn't a social visit Carlisle" I looked into his eyes, "Can I speak with you alone" he nodded as we headed up the stairs.

"They can still here us" He sat down on the edge of his desk, what I assumed to be his study.

"I know that" I said with a sigh "But I would not like to see their faces, in what I'm about to ask you" I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull.

"Drina your not the same-since we parted" I had not turned to face him " What has happened"

"It's enough" I sighed "I've had enough"

I sat down in a lounge chair and looked over into the eyes of my son, "I've come to ask you of a favor "I breathed "Please help me-in this act of desperate need." He crouched down in front of me.

"Of course Drina" he pushed my wet hair from my head.

I placed my marble hands onto his cheeks "Six thousand years" I breathed "I've had enough-I cannot do it anymore" he went to recoil from me but i held onto him in a firm grip.

"I've seen and done to much Carlisle" he yanked himself from me " I want it to end-Please accept what I'm about to ask you-"

"You cannot ask that of me" his tone was in disbelief, and disgust

"My sons-" he grabbed onto my arms shaking me

" I will keep you alive by force" his voice was filled with such promised, I smiled at him.

"Even if you could" I whispered "Why would you be so cruel" he pulled away from me.

"They have denied my request" I laughed "My own Children-Aro begged for me to see reason" I cried "They will come for me-they will keep me alive by any means"

"So I ask of you" tears of blood came down his face, and mine "Please end my madness-end my pathetic existence" I pleaded

"No" he grounded out

I could smell them, before they even walked through the door, and I could smell there guard, their children. Aro my first child, he would do anything to make me happy, and anything I ever asked of him, but he has never denied me of one thing.

"You cannot come here and ask of this insanity!" Caius spat, I stood down of the end of the stairs.

"Our existence is insanity" I said spoke calmly "It's not right-where not right-we don't belong here" I breathed

"But we are here!" Caius yelled.

I stepped over to my children and grabbed there hands in mine and kissed them ever so gently.

"Mother, Sister, Daughter" I breathed "We have centuries of loyalty and Love between us" I placed there hands down .

"Let me go" I sobbed "I don't belong in this world anymore" I fell to my knees, sobbing tears of blood.

"Let me go please"


End file.
